


Captains Comfort ( Rudolph )

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is feeling a little shaky after the match against Getafe, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains Comfort ( Rudolph )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is one of my random stories that come to me when I am all over the place  
> for work, I am curious what you think of it. 
> 
> Have fun reading =)

A win. Of course that’s all that matters. League leaders, another record broken too. You should be happy, content at least. You are really, the shadows of the last seasons, of that dreadful world-cup have long passed, you’re back were you belong after all. No more whistling either. It’s just that nagging doubt, the feeling of the ball slipping through his fingers, you hands so clumsy, movements always a second to slow. It was stupid, the goal had been well taken, it would have been almost impossible to save. But not completely. There might have been a time when you would have. You run a Hand through you’re hair, trying to shake of those thoughts, you know they do you no good. Once upon a time you would have filed todays game off as a bit shaky and thanked Sese for saving your ass, you were younger, mistakes seemed so much easier. Maybe you shouldn’t hang on to everything so tightly, but you’re just not ready to let go yet. You still have so much white dreams left to accomplish. Maybe you just don’t want to face the music?

„Rudolph the red eared reindeer has a very shiny ear…“ You’ve seen a lot of things upon entering a Real changing-room, including a few things you would rather erase from you’re memory, but Sergio and Gareth sining a christmas song was a first. Besides didn’t the reindeer have a shiny nose? Looking around the room it only takes you seconds to figure out the reason for this impromptu performance. James is attempting a scowl, something is face simply isn’t made for, rubbing his slightly swollen bright red ear. Of course you remember that foul and you’re desire to march out of your penalty area and give that bloke a taste of his own medicine. „Its not that bad“ he grumbles only eliciting more laughter and sining. „And on a foggy clasicó el mister, came to say Rudolph with your ear so bright, will you lead my team tonight?“ Well you had to give them points for creativity. By now James looks more amused than truly upset, he knows how to take the teasing these days. Still you wrap an arm around his shoulders, almost protectively. 

„Come on Rudolph lets shower and get out of here“ You’re so ready to go home and hide underneath your covers, trying but failing to forget your mistakes, just because you weren’t made to pay for them, they didn’t cease to exist. „Aye Aye captain“ James leans into you slightly, grinning, suddenly all schoolboy cheek. God he's young, or more precisely you are old. Practically Grandfather material as Sergio likes to point out. James sometimes allows you to forget, with his exuberance, his unguarded affection. It happens again, of course it does, it’s almost comical. Sergio and Cris take you in the middle with the subtlety of b-movie gangsters. It’s kind, of course it is, but you don’t like their pity. The idea that you’re so fragile you need to be mollycoddled somehow. Perhaps you shouldn’t have made that snappy comment to the press, the questions just get on you’re nerves, but you’re fine, not about to jump off any bridges. „Sergio, why don’t you go talk to Isco, I know he feels bad about his second yellow…“ Actually you’re pretty sure Isco is fine, he is levelheaded enough to know that the decision was rather harsh but it might just get Sese of your back, for the duration of the flight at least. He looks like he wants to argue but you shoot him your best ‚I’m you’re captain, do what I say‘ glare. „Fine…“ Sergio obviously knows you’re trying to get rid of him but he trudges off after Isco nonetheless. „Iker…don’t“ Cris wraps an arm around you, looking scarily like your mother when you tried to skip lunch to squeeze in an extra practice as a kid. „Don’t fret, one goal thats nothing, you’re our captain, our San Iker“ He means so well and you don’t want to be ungrateful, but compliments are the last thing you want to hear right now. 

You know Cris believes what he says, but knowing, your teammates think you’re some sort of hero only makes your mistakes seem all the more glaring , every wobble, a disappointment a sign that maybe you’re just a good keeper, nothing more. But of course good isn’t a word Cristiano accepts, its just not in his DNA. That doesn’t make him any less of a loyal friend, far from it he always makes time to build up a struggling teammate, it was him who took you out for dinner and a mindless action movie after that dreadful game against Deportivo Its just that he struggles to understand that sometimes greatness is too much, sometimes you’re happy being just good. That must indeed seem bizarre to someone who is permanently striving for perfection. „Cris…It’s okay, I’m fine, really“ You weren’t exactly but you wouldn’t tell Cristiano that right now. You avoid his stare, smiling at the stewardess as you enter the plane. Not even bothering to check your seat number you scan the cabin instead. His ear really is borderline shining by now, biting back a chuckle you flop down on the seat next to him. „Mind?“ It’s not really a question and his smile tells you it doesn’t need to be. „Of course not“ James scoots over a little but brings the armrest up in the same motion, like he doesn’t want any barriers between you. Or maybe thats just wishful thinking? Carefully you touch the tip of his swollen ear. „Is it painful?“ It certainly looks like it must be. James shivers slightly at the touch. „The doc gave me a cream to bring down the swelling but it’ll take a while to work…I am afraid I am going to be Rudolph for a little longer“ James sighs rolling his eyes. 

„I am sorry but I am afraid that nickname is going to stick“ You know the guys, they’ll be sining the song for weeks. Or maybe month. James laughs softly, his face lights up and it’s so pretty you probably should look away. „Well I guess its better than Hammy“ You can’t help reaching out and ruffling his hair, resting your hand at the nape of his neck just for a minute. „Alright Rudolph“ „I’m always alright with you Iksy“ You really should stop Sergio from calling you that and ban James from giving you that teasing look, like…he is flirting with you or something. Well he probably is, in than innocent sweet way of his that means absolutely nothing. „Come on, we should get some sleep“ You don’t trust you’re own mind tonight. Usually you’re okay, you have everything after all. But on days like this, when there is that little voice in the back of your head telling you it’s time to hang up you’re gloves, that you’re no longer a leader, that you rely on your teammates save you, to win you titles…you feel so lonely it hurts. You want so badly to just let go, be held, to forget everything. Besides you have seen James Underwear Ads. James just nodded snuggling up to him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course you wrap an arm around him closing your own eyes. He smells nice and feels wonderfully warm against you. Still sleep eludes you. 

No matter how much you try to tell yourself that what you told the reporter was true, form was what counted and your from in the last few games had been very good. But it feels so fleeting, as if a slight insecurity, any goal he conceded would be enough to make you crumble. Maybe you were kidding yourself, you didn’t have you confidence back, it had just been luck. Their fantastic frontline and great defense had just covered the cracks. „Iker…you’re trying your hardest everyday and that has to be good enough“ James whispered looking at him intently. It sounded so simple, probably because it was true. You couldn’t try any harder than you already did and you had to accept that sometimes your reflexes weren’t as quick as they used to be. „Living up to the expectations of others…thats just going to break you eventually“ James continued earnestly. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was just twenty-there but of course he knew what he was talking about, he not only captained his national team, he was a hero in his home-country, not to mention the intense pressure he faced as Madrid's newest Galactico, he appeared to take it all in stride but it had to be difficult, sometimes unbearable. „Don’t worry, I can’t leave you alone, can I?“ No matter how shaken you sometimes felt, you weren’t ready to quit. „Good…because, I’d miss you..“ James snuggled even closer against you, even in the dim light your position no longer looked platonic but you can’t bring yourself to care. „James…would you? Do you want to come over later?“ 

It goes against every single one of your principles and you could get hurt or hurt him but you just need more. This once. „Sure…“ James agreed hesitating only for a second. You mumble a „Thank you“ against his ear closing you’re eyes again. It’s a mistake, a textbook bad idea, using a teammate for tension relief, someone who’s so innocent and kind-hearted…Someone you like, too much. But then you could just watch a movie together and treat yourself to your mums paella. Knowing her she left enough in his fridge to feed an army. By the time they reach Madrid James is fast asleep and appears only to wake up enough to stumble from the plane into the waiting bus. Of course he is greeted by a very off key quintet, naturally Sergio and Gareth have spend the flight teaching, their song to the rest of the team. James just rolls his eyes and drops down next to Cris. You pretend not to be disappointed and probably fail considering the strange look Sergio is giving you. You sit next to Keylor and immediately put on your headphones. Maybe Sese will get the hint an leave you alone, you don’t want to talk about your performance or answer any questions concerning James. You wouldn’t know what to say anyway. The only downside is you have a perfect view of Cris and James and nothing to distract you. You’re not jealous, that would be ridiculous, they just look so comfortable talking in low voices, like they are sharing a secret. 

Could they be talking about you? You doubt James would but you can’t be sure. Best not to think about it. After all you weren’t even sure what exactly James expected, for someone so honest with this emotions, he was surprisingly hard to read, at least for you. He was so generous with his kindness that it was sometimes hard to tell if he was simply being friendly. James suddenly turns around in his seat, flashing you his sunniest smile and as if that wasn’t enough he winked. Like…Like you were the ones sharing a secret, a dirty one. You’re more than likely the one blushing now, especially because Sese is looking over too ,grinning like he had just scored a hat trick against Barca. Idiot. You turn away staring outside the window until the bus finally arrives, only a quick car ride and you’re home…with James. Of course it never is that easy, because although Cris is right this is the best dressing room in years, it’s also the craziest and a nosy bunch they are too. 

Luckily Irina calls, it must be her since she is the only person with the ability to make Cris blush, with him occupied you only have to dodge Cris and maybe Marcelo. The Brazilian tends to act like an overprotective older brother around James. Stupid, James can take care of himself very well. Of course you showed him around and made sure he was comfortable during his first few weeks here but thats just your job. You are his captain and no it has nothing to do with the fact that you like to be around him so much. Absolutely not. Once outside the bus you stop immediately transfixed, its snowing, tiny white flakes dancing in the air, getting caught in his dark hair. James is…skipping, something no grown man should ever do, but of course he looks completely endearing, arms stretched out, eyes shining in wonder. „God you’re practically melting, my friend“ Couldn’t Sergio allow you this moment? Its not like…There would ever be anything. „I am not“ Sergio doesn’t even value your answer enough to reply verbally, simply rolling his eyes. James looks at you, crooking his head slightly, like a silent call. You grin and make your way towards him, a man on a mission. „Can’t let you drive in the snow now, can I?“ Okay the snowflakes are melting as soon as they hit the ground but that is besides the point. „Of course not Captain“ James smirked bumping into him lightly. Throwing an arm around his shoulder you almost drag him towards your car, suddenly in a hurry, as if deep down your scared he would change his mind or maybe you just don’t want to give your own fears a chance.

 

*****

Turns out they are stupid, as always being with James is ridiculously easy, you do end up in your bed quickly, though with plates of food and a movie playing. Its comfortable, Sergio might be right and you are old and boring but you wish more evenings would be like that, not spend walking around your dark house, fretting. Still…you were supposed to, well fuck. Good old tension relief, like you sometimes shared with Sergio before things got so serious with Pilar. It wasn’t anything that ever meant something, or changed anything between them. Of course technically this was completely harmless, if only it didn’t feel so stupidly intimate. James had snuggled closely against you, practically resting his head on your chest and instead of some mindless action flick you would watch with friends, ‚Life is beautiful‘ is playing. Besides it wasn’t like you didn’t want to have sex with him…on the contrary, just looking at him, stirred something in your groin. Your even fairly sure that he would respond to your advances. Its not like you’re hideous and he is gently stroking your abdomen. Still he looks absolutely exhausted, no wonder he is practically constantly playing, throwing all that fire into every match. You can’t take advantage of him now. His strength can’t be endless either, what he needs is this and somehow so do you. Once the film is over it strikes you how close you really are, somehow James is halfway on top of you by now, his breath tickling your neck, legs intertwined. It’s instinct, how could your brain work with his lips so close to yours? 

Gently you brush your lips against his, tasting, feeling their softness, eliciting the tiniest sigh from James. Slowly you deepen the kiss, taking only what he is willing to give. You don’t think you’ve ever kissed without any intend before; you’re not trying to seduce or appease him, not even attempting to shut him up. There is no fight for dominance and there is definitely no love involved. It’s not love, it’s just kissing. It’s perfect. You’re not even sure who breaks the contact first only that James is suddenly looking at you all wide eyed and vulnerable. „Let’s get some sleep Rudolph“ you whisper pecking his reddened ear gently. „Good night“ he smiles snuggling so close he’s basically using you as a pillow and closing his eyes. You’ve never been more grateful that he understands you so well. You don’t even attempt sleep, watching James and the snow outside you’re window. It’s still peaceful, comforting, all you could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this actually happened to my ear and my lovely colleagues came  
> up with that songs, so credit goes to them I guess ;-)


End file.
